The Forgotten Language
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Sequel to Broken Wings; AU: Lucas has come up with a 'new' way to show his love for Riley. Through a language that has started to fade with time. Riley/ Lucas but does contain Maya/ Farkle. (PLEASE read the author's notes! They will contain important information regarding updates)
1. Chapter 1: Home

_*****AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ*****_

_**Hey all. I'm back with the beginning of the sequel for **_**Broken Wings.**_** I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I know I've said that before, but this time I ****_**really**_**** mean it, and there are several reasons as to why: a) I only have a few chapters in the vault, b) the college semester is winding down which means that work must take precedence, and c) I'm going through a really rough time right now. To those that know why, thank you for your love and support. It really means a lot to me. The only reason why my reasons don't affect my collaboration piece, **_**Life Between the Pages, **_**is because my first part of that fic is complete. Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter 1.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

Riley inhaled deeply as her body climbed out of her pleasant night's sleep, feeling the warmth of the sheets tucked around her and enjoying the softness of her bed. She kept her eyes closed as she rolled over onto her back, sensing the low rays of the sun this December morning as they slowly glided up her face. Riley enjoyed this feeling so much, as it was not one she got to experience often anymore. College has its 'perks' like that. Mattresses that felt more like shelves to Riley, rooms that were either too hot or too cold, and annoying people in the suite next to you that you can't get to shut up no matter how hard you try. It was these things that made being home all the more special. And now that she was home, Riley was happy that she got to have the benefits of home for just over a month.

The soft buzzing of Riley's cell phone reached her ears. Not wanting to move from her cozy spot, Riley tried to reach over to where it sat on the nightstand, but it was just out of reach. With a sad groan, Riley rolled over to her bedside table and looked to see who had sent her a message. When she saw who the message was from, a grin formed over Riley's lips. It was from Lucas, her boyfriend of four years to the day. Despite attending separate colleges, they were able to keep their love for each other. In fact, it grew even more despite the distance. Riley remembered the day they decided to risk it, the after graduation, like it was yesterday.

_Riley was sitting on the park bench waiting for Lucas to arrive, her nerves churning in her stomach as the seconds ticked by. She received a text from him earlier that day saying he wanted to meet. It didn't say anything else, just that and the time. And what made it worse was that Riley was there early. There was one thing that kept running through her mind: because of them going to separate colleges, they were going to break up. It seemed like almost everyone else in their class was doing that, and she didn't want it to catch up with them._

_After what seemed like an eternity, she finally saw Lucas walking up towards her. With each step he took, Riley felt her stomach clench. She was dreading this talk. She really was._

_Finally, he sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey," Riley returned._

_Lucas inhaled and started to speak. "Riley, the reason why I asked you here was to talk about us."_

_Riley felt her stomach drop after Lucas finished his sentence, but tried to contain her composure. "Okay," she whispered, trying to ignore the fact that her heartbeat was now racing._

"_Around this time, a lot of couples in high school go to different schools and break up because of the distance." _Here it comes, _Riley thought to herself. _

"_Which I don't think is right. If you truly care for someone, long distance will be a challenge, but an acceptable one. If you're willing to try, I want us to stay together. I know it will be hard, but I'm ready to face that."_

_Riley released the breath she didn't know she was holding and started to tremble a bit. "Really?"_

_Lucas nodded. "Yeah… I mean, what else did you think I was going to say?" He took ahold of Riley's hand and continued on. "You're such a huge part of my life Riley. I'd do anything for you."_

_Riley smiled as she closed her eyes, and felt a couple of tears fall, to which Lucas wiped away. "Why? Did you think I wanted to talk to you for another reason?" he asked._

_She nodded in response, not able to find any words. Lucas pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, Riley. I'll always be there for you."_

Riley opened the text and read what it said.

_Happy Anniversary, city girl. Love you and see you tonight :)_

Her smile grew as she wrote her response, sent it, and set her phone back on the table. She snuggled back underneath her covers and let out a pleased sigh. Long breaks were by far her favorite. Not only was she home, she got to spend time with the people she really cared about: her family and her friends.

Riley wasn't back under the covers long before she heard someone pounding on her door.

"Riley!" a voice called. It was her brother. "Riley wake up!"

"What is it, Auggie?" she called back to him.

"Mom made your favorite! Come and get it!" he called back before Riley heard the clomping noises of his feet rushing away from her door.

Riley rolled her eyes as she kicked off her covers and put her sweatpants on over her pajama shorts. No matter what she did, she could not sleep in on the weekends when Auggie was around. It annoyed her a little bit, but she understood that he was excited for her to be back.

After slipping on her fuzzy socks, Riley opened her bedroom door and headed out to the kitchen. The lovely scent of warm blueberry muffins greeted her as she headed down the hallway and entered the kitchen area. Her dad and Auggie were sitting in their usual places while her mother was standing at the oven, pulling out one of the muffin pans.

"Morning, everyone," Riley greeted.

Both her parents faced her and smiled. "Morning, Riley," her dad returned as Riley bent down and gave him a hug. "Why are you up so early? We would have thought you would be sleeping in considering you didn't get back home from college until late last night."

Riley nodded as she walked over towards Auggie. "I was until this one decided to come banging on my door," she explained as she ruffled up her younger brother's hair.

Auggie grimaced as he tried to knock his sister's hand off of his head. "Hey! I just got it perfect!"

Riley rolled her eyes as she leaned up against the counter. Even after all of this time, Auggie did his best to please Ava.

"Oh boo," Riley teased. "You were asking for it kid."

"I'm not a kid!" he complained after taking a bite of his cereal. "I'm a man!"

Riley let out a chuckle. "You keep thinking that," she said to the fourteen year old.

Auggie rolled his eyes as he stood up from the table. "Anyway… I need to go pick up Ava for school. Unlike _some_ people, I still have to go to school."

"Alright, see ya later," Topanga said.

"I'll see you in class, Bubba," Cory called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Auggie muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Riley took her usual seat next to her dad while her mom placed the muffins on the table. "So," Topanga began, "you and Lucas have big plans for tonight?"

"All I know is that we have plans," Riley replied as she took one of the muffins. "I'm not exactly sure what Lucas has in store. He seems to be doing that a lot lately… not that I mind. I actually enjoy it," she finished with a smile.

"Any other plans, or are you just going to sit around all day waiting for your date?" Cory joked to his daughter.

Riley returned the joke with a glare. "Very funny dad. I'm actually thinking about heading down to the park and getting some good shots in." Despite being on break, Riley couldn't help but want to go out and photograph things. Her father's friend, better known to her as Uncle Shawn, got her into photography when she was in middle school. She was hooked once he gave her one of his cameras, so it only made sense that she would major in it in college.

"Don't forget to have some fun while you're on break, Riley," her mother warned.

"But mom, this _is_ fun!"

"I know," she responded as she held her hands up in defense. "But I just want to make sure you have some other activities planned."

"Don't worry, mom," Riley replied. "I will."

The rest of their meal went by fairly quietly, the only sounds being Cory eating his cereal or the clinking of the glassware on the table. Once Cory and Topanga had finished, they bid Riley farewell and headed off to work.

It wasn't long after her parents left that Riley noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Maya walking into the dining room and brushing the few remaining snowflakes off of her coat.

"Did I leave my window open?" Riley asked.

Maya shook her head. "Nope, unlocked."

"Ah. Breakfast?"

Maya eagerly nodded as she snatched one of the blueberry muffins off the table and sat beside her best friend.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here this early," Riley commented. "Would have thought Farkle would have gotten ahold of you first," she teased lightly.

"Nope. He's still not quite done with finals yet. He'll be home in a couple days. So what are your plans for today?" she asked in between bites.

Riley shrugged as she swirled her orange juice in her glass. "I'm not sure, really. I was thinking about heading down to the park to get some shots in, then filling in the rest of the time between then and my date with Lucas tonight I have no clue."

"Ah yes, your anniversary date with Cowboy," Maya responded, making Riley blush a little. "Why don't we head down to the park so you can get all the photos you want, then head down to the movie theater?"

Riley smiled. "That's sounds great!" she responded as she stood up. "Mind if I take some of you?"

Maya looked down at her outfit which consisted of ripped jeans, an oversized sweater, and her winter coat. "You wanna break your camera?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay fine," Maya sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

_**A/N: So how's that for the start of it? If you could let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. Until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit choppy. It's been kinda hard for me to focus/ edit. So if there's anything that you see that needs to be fixed, let me know.**_

Riley gazed at her reflection as she swept her hair into a half up do. Her time with Maya, which was much fun, felt like it went by rather quickly. Before she knew it, it was time to get ready for her date. Lucas had texted her about an hour ago, letting her know that they were going somewhere a bit romantic. That was the only hint he had given her so far. As her mind tried to determine where he was taking her, she ran her fingers through the hair that draped softly over her shoulders. Her mind began to drift away from trying to guess, soon landing on the subject of 'them'. To her, it felt as if they hadn't seen each other in such a long time, when the reality was they had spent some time together over Thanksgiving break which was about three weeks ago.

She came out of her daze and walked over to her bed to pick up her purse. Riley took it in her hands, double checked to make sure Lucas' present was inside, and slung it over her shoulder. Part of her wished that she was able to find something better that what she had bought for him, but Lucas was a hard person to shop for!

After taking one final glance in the mirror, Riley headed out of her room and down the stairs into the living room to wait for Lucas. As she entered, both of her parents turned to look at her from their position on the couch.

Topanga smiled as she stood up and headed over to her daughter. "You look lovely, honey," she said as she hugged Riley.

"Thanks, mom," she responded as she smiled.

"I'm not letting you out of the house!" Cory announced as he headed over to the mother - daughter pair.

Riley looked down at her dress made of purple satin, then looked back up at her father. "Daddy, you didn't have a problem with it when I made it!"

Cory let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, Riley. I'm just teasing you," he explained, adding a jesting wink on the end for good measures.

Just as Riley released a breath of relief, the Matthews' doorbell sounded throughout the apartment.

Cory held up a hand and went over to the door and opened it, revealing Lucas standing on the other side. The young man stepped inside and smiled. "Good evening, Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews," he greeted.

Topanga returned while Cory merely nodded in response. "Hey Lucas, but we've gone over this before. Please, call me Topanga."

Lucas' lips tightened as he thought about it. "With all due respect, ma'am, I can't."

A barely audible laugh escaped Topanga's mouth. "Okay, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thanks," he replied. "Ready to go, Riley?"

Riley nodded in response and threaded her arm through the crook of his. "More than ever."

"Alright then! We'll see you later then."

"Have her back by midnight, Friar," Cory warned.

"Will do, sir," Lucas responded with a chuckle.

"Have a good time!" Topanga wished.

"Thanks," Riley called back over her shoulder as Lucas shut the door behind them.

The young couple headed down the apartment steps, and headed down the street towards the setting sun. Once they stopped at the first crosswalk, Lucas bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon the lips of the woman he loved. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered.

Riley smiled as she let out a pleased sigh. "Happy Anniversary. So, are you going to tell me what we're doing tonight or are you going to leave me guessing until the last minute?" she teased.

Lucas let out a chuckle as the crosswalk light changed and the two continued on. "As much fun as it would be to keep you in the dark," he joked back, "I'll tell you. I've made reservations for us at Embers."

"Hmm, fancy," Riley commented. "Any reason why?"

"Considering we've been together for four years, I thought it was a big deal, so I thought it would be nice to go there," he explained. "Unless you don't think so, then we can find a burger joint nearby," Lucas teased.

"No, no!" Riley giggled. "This is fine."

"Good, because here we are," he replied. Lucas opened the door for Riley, and the two of them stepped inside.

"Hi," Lucas greeted as they walked up to the hostess. "Reservations for 'Friar'."

The hostess skimmed over her list. "Ah, yes," she announced as she picked up two menus from their stack. "If you'll follow me, please." She led them over to a cozy booth in the back corner. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment. Enjoy your meal."

Riley and Lucas tanked her and began to glance over their menus. By the time their waiter had gotten over to them, they had both decided on their drinks and entrees. It wasn't long after they had placed their order that their waiter returned with their drinks. While they were waiting for their food, the two talked about various topics: how their finals went, classes they were talking their final semester, and what their plans were over break. Once their meals came, the young couple fell into a comfortable silence and enjoyed their food. Every once in a while, one of them would say something, but they would fall back into that silence and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Riley finally set her spoon down after finishing her last bit of soup. "That was amazing!"

Lucas smiled. "I'm glad," he responded as he handed her a small box that was about three inches long and was delicately wrapped.

Gently, Riley took the box from Lucas' hands and lifted its lid. Inside it lay two things that made Riley's heart swell: a tiny, delicate, but beautiful yellow flower and a small note which read:

_Happy fourth, my lady. While the typical 'I love you' means so much to me, as I'm sure it does to you, I discovered a new way to convey my feelings for you. I know how much you love flowers, and when I came across a certain book, I thought it would be perfect. It's called _The Forgotten Language of Flowers. _Each flower or branch has a different meaning; the one in your hand, a Coreopsis, means 'love at first sight'. I fell in love with you when we first met four years ago, and I fall in love with you all over again every my eyes find yours. From now on, I shall be sending you flowers with meanings that convey how I feel in that moment._

_Forever yours,  
Lucas._

As Riley finished reading the note, her eyes began to fill with tears. The gesture was so simple, yet so imaginative, loving, and bold. "Oh, Lucas. I love it!" she said before she placed a loving kiss on his lips. Riley reached into her purse and pulled out her gift for him. "I feel so weird giving you this to you now… it's so – typical – compared to what you have given me."

Lucas smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "It doesn't matter what it is. All that matters is the thought behind it," he replied.

With a nod, Riley handed the box over to Lucas, and she watched his face light up as he opened it. He took the watch out of its case and clasped it around his wrist.

"Thank you, it's wonderful," he responded as he kissed her. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

_**A/N #2: Hope that was enough to satisfy you. Let me know what you thought before you leave! Until next time, whenever that may be**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm True to the End

_**A/N: Hey guys. These past few weeks have been such a roller coaster, both emotionally and school wise. Those two things do not help my writing motivation, which has been close to zero lately. I wanted to try and give you guys a chapter a week, but clearly that hasn't happened, and I don't think it will for some time. I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to have to be until I finish writing this. **_

Riley sat at her computer and watched the curser blink on and off the document she had opened. She had a paper due in a couple of days, and nothing was coming to her mind at all. Despite being back at college for about two weeks, Riley had already come to a logical conclusion.

She needed a break.

Her eyes drifted to the mountain of work that was stacked on her desk. It seemed like once they got back, and when classes were in full swing again, all of the professors seemed that the best idea was to dump a boatload of work onto the students. Well, in Riley's case anyway. Maya didn't seem to have as much, but then again, the two of them talked while Maya was working on her sketches. They had done that since middle school, and the two of them saw no point in stopping that 'tradition', especially since they were roommates. It allowed them to spend some time together between their busy schedules. But for Maya's bigger projects, she worked in the studio… which was where she was at the current moment.

Riley sighed as she rested her head in her hands. She wished Maya was with her so she could _try_ and help her with the paper. _But that wouldn't exactly happen, _she thought. _We'd get side tracked like usual and then I'd end up with more work. _Riley scrolled through what she had already written to try and help herself come up with something, but it didn't work.

Out of frustration, Riley slammed her post-it note filled textbook shut. _Maybe I just need to focus on something else for a few minutes. Maybe nothing is coming to me because I'm trying too hard,_ she pondered, which was quite possible. It wasn't the first time her mind blanked because she was working too hard, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

With that, Riley turned on some music and began to aimlessly scroll through her social media accounts. When she got to her Twitter, Riley noticed that she had a direct message in her inbox, which was rather strange. Out of all the time she had been on Twitter, she had received one direct message from a celebrity she had followed. It had said he had reached the limit on his personal page, whatever that meant. Any other time someone talked to her there, they just included her in the tweet.

_Well, you're not going to figure out who it's from by staring at it!_ she mentally yelled at herself. Riley clicked on the message, and her heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces when she saw its contents and who it was from.

"No… no, no, no, no," she repeated as her eyes filled up with tears. Riley refused to believe what she was seeing, but a voice in that she had been hearing from less and less over the years decided to speak up.

_You had to know it was too good to be true, _it argued. _But you still went ahead with it anyway. How could you have been so stupid?_

As much as she tried to shove that voice to the back of her mind and lock it away, she couldn't. It dominated her thoughts, and forced a single tear from her eyes.

The sound of the door being unlocked reached Riley's ears. She quickly minimized her web browser and wiped her eyes just as the door opened and the sound of laughter filled the room. Riley turned around in her chair to see Maya and Farkle enter. She plastered on a fake smile for the two of them.

"Hey Riles!" Maya greeted. "How's that paper coming?"

"Slow, but I think I've almost got it done."

Maya nodded as she studied her best friend. _She's hiding something,_ she concluded. Maya had known Riley long enough to know the small difference between her actual smile and her fake one. That and Riley's eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Have you had dinner yet?" she asked.

Riley looked at the clock on her computer. It was nearly half past eight. "No, I haven't…" she trailed.

"How about all three of us go eat then?"

"Sounds good to me. Let me go to the bathroom first." Riley stood up from her chair and headed to the door, but Farkle stopped her once she was almost out in the hallway.

"Riley, are you okay?" he asked. Apparently Maya wasn't the only one to notice Riley's expression.

She turned back into the room and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" she responded, but her voice didn't sound as if she were convinced herself. Before Farkle could answer, Riley headed down the hall.

"Well… that was strange," Farkle commented.

Maya nodded. "Yeah… it was," she replied as she walked over to Riley's computer.

"Maya, what are you doing?!" a confused Farkle asked.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," she responded.

"That still doesn't explain _what_ you're doing."

"Riley minimized her browser once we walked in. Usually she doesn't care what she has on her screen. Whatever she saw on there is probably what is making her upset, and she doesn't want us to know."

Farkle raised an eyebrow. "If she doesn't want us to know, then why are you doing this?"

"Because I already know something is wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is one way or another."

"You'd make a really good spy…" Farkle remarked.

"Meh, probably not," she responded as she opened the browser up. Once Maya saw what was on the screen, a low growl escaped her throat.

"What? What is it?"

"That little witch!" Maya snarled.

"Still doesn't tell me anything," Farkle said as he stepped up behind Maya. When he saw what Maya was looking at, he began to shake his head.

On the screen was a photo sent by no one other than Missy Bradford. In it were her and Lucas. The appeared to be in the library, and Lucas was looking down at something, and it appeared that he was smiling. Missy was in the foreground, flashing that bone chilling grin she was known for. And its caption read: _With the loving boyfriend for a study date!_

"I thought Missy was at Clarkson," Farkle said.

"She must have transferred…" Maya trailed. "Riley must be heartbroken, but she must _also_ know that Lucas would _never_ do something like that! Blast you, Missy… you're so lucky you're not nearby!"

Maya minimized the screen and stood up from Riley's chair about two seconds before her best friend returned.

"You guys ready?"

Both Maya and Farkle nodded. "Yeah, let's go!'

OoOoO

Riley wrapped her arms around her knees as she listened to Maya explain why Lucas wouldn't do something like that to her. "Maya, I know he wouldn't," she finally responded.

"Then why don't you sound convinced?" Maya asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know," Riley replied as she slid underneath the covers. "Can we just stop talking about it?"

Maya stared at Riley for a moment before she responded. If Riley didn't want to talk about it anymore, there was no point in trying to press the matter. "Okay, Riles. Whatever you want."

Riley gave her a smile. "Thanks. Good night."

"Night," Maya replied as Riley rolled onto her other side and closed her eyes.

Like her roommate, Maya was very tired. Unlike her roommate, Maya didn't go to bed. Instead, she listened to Riley's breathing. After about an hour, it finally slowed to the point where Maya was sure Riley had fallen asleep, and that she wouldn't wake up while she was executing her plan. She pulled out her phone and dialed Lucas' number. At this point, Maya didn't care that it was a little passed midnight, what she was planning needed to be done.

After a few rings, a groggy voice came onto the line. "Hello?"

"Lucas, it's me."

"Maya?" Lucas asked. She could hear the confusion in his voice. "Why are you calling so late?"

"We need to talk."

OoOoO

Riley headed back to her dorm and let out a sigh. She was happy that it was Friday, and not because it was the start of the weekend. Today she only had one class that ended at noon, and she had just finished it. Riley pulled out her keys, opened her room's door, and nearly dropped her bag when she saw someone standing a few feet in front of her.

"Lucas?" she breathed. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't wanna see you… but shouldn't you be in class? Or, uh how did you get in here? Oh gosh…" she rambled.

Lucas chuckled as he stepped forward. "Maya let me in. The reason I'm here is because I stopped by to give you this," he explained as he pulled a small branch containing a cluster of flowers from behind his back.

"Azaleas?" Riley asked as she took the flowers from Lucas' hand and inhaled their fragrance.

He nodded. "They mean 'I'm true to the end', just like how I feel about you. Maya called me early this morning and told me what happened. There aren't enough words to describe how sorry I am that Missy did that to you. She asked for help since she found out I tutor for an English class we're both in. I had no clue she had taken that picture."

Riley's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Lucas' words, and threw her arms around his neck once he finished.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing!" Riley declared through her tears. "I know you would never do something like that, and yet I let it get to me. Can you ever forgive me?"

Lucas lightly stroked Riley's back and nodded. "Of course I forgive you."

Riley smiled after the two released from their embrace. "I'm happy you're here, but don't you have classes?"

"Yeah, I thought this was more important."

Riley took ahold of his hand and giggled. "Just don't tell my dad that," she teased.

"Don't worry, I won't," he laughed.

_**A/N #2: Let me know what you thought of it. I love hearing what you guys think, and who knows, maybe seeing your thoughts will help me get into the writing 'zone' so I can get more of this fic out to you. It's happened before! Until next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect Loveliness

_**A/N: Back with another chapter. Hope you like it!**_

As she hoisted herself up onto one of the taller stools in the college café, Riley set her bag on the table that sat in front of her and looked out the window. Snow was gently falling through the sky, and it landed on the already present drifts that blanketed the campus. Even though the clouds seemed to cover up the entire sky, the snow still managed to sparkle. It was really beautiful, Riley couldn't deny it. She never did care for the cold, except it did allow her to cuddle up with a good book with something warm to drink, but she couldn't argue at how pretty it made the campus look.

Riley shifted her focus to the people around her. Everyone that was around her seemed to be paired off and enjoying some good, quality time together. And there was a reason for that, and she couldn't really blame them.

It was Valentine's Day.

Lucas had originally intended to try and come out for the holiday, but both of them were swamped with work. He had a huge term paper due that he needed to work on, and Riley had a project that she needed to start considering it was due in about a week. So that's why she was at the café. It was her favorite place on campus, whether it be to study or just relax.

She didn't know what it was about the café that helped her focus on her schoolwork, but whatever it was, it worked. Maybe it was because she was out of her room, or perhaps the amount of white noise was at the right level for her to concentrate. Riley shrugged as she pulled her notebook and manila folder out of her bag. _I better get going on this thing,_ she thought to herself, despite knowing she had the rest of the day to work on it since she didn't have any plans. Maya and Farkle were doing something tonight, so when Riley finished here she'd have the whole room to herself.

_Maybe I'll watch a movie tonight,_ she pondered as she spread out all of the photos that were in the manila folder in front of her.

She hadn't been arranging the images in front of her for five minutes before Riley heard someone clearing their throat. Riley looked up from her project and saw a young man, probably a few years older than her, wearing a red button down shirt with a matching ball cap.

"Miss Matthews?" he asked.

Riley raised an eyebrow. _How does this person know me?_ her brain asked just before she answered him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I was asked to deliver this to you at this very time," he explained as he pulled a single red rose wrapped around some sort of green fern from behind his back. Riley noticed that a small card was nestles against the rose.

She smiled and took the flower from the delivery man. "Thank you very much."

The man tipped the brim of his hat and headed out of the café. After he was gone, Riley pulled out the card and read it.

_Hope these get to you in due time. I know you mentioned going to the café at some point today, so I hope you're there when these arrive. Wish I could be there with you. We'll get together soon, I promise._

_Happy Valentine's Day, my lady._

_Love, Lucas_

Riley felt her cheeks get warm as she set the note down onto the table. She brought the rose to her nose and inhaled its fragrance. _That was so sweet of him; he didn't have to do that,_ she thought as she began to pull another book out of her bag. Ever since Lucas started sending her the flowers, she went to the local bookstore and was able to find a book with all the different types of flowers, their meanings, and pictures of them. The images came in handy for Riley at times. She knew a lot of flowers' names, but every once in a while Lucas would send her one she didn't know. Like today. Riley knew that a single red rose meant 'I love you', but she didn't know what the fern was.

She placed the heavy book on top of her photographs and flipped to the 'trees' section. After skimming through several pages, Riley finally came across the one she was looking for.

Juniper: perfect loveliness.

Riley let out a happy sigh as she closed the dictionary. She allowed her mind to drift as she slid the book back into her bag. Receiving the flowers from him made her day. _Great, now how am I going to be able to focus,_ she teased herself, but it was an honest question. While receiving the rose and juniper was the best thing that happened to her all day, it was going to be difficult to devote her entire mind to her project.

About two hours later, Riley was satisfied with the amount of work she had put in and began to pack up. In fact, she had completed _most_ of the first draft. Once everything was in her bag, Riley ordered some dinner, a turkey and cheese Panini with water, and headed back to her room. She was hoping that she'd be able to talk with Lucas after she had dinner, but once she opened her laptop to play some music, her Skype account bleeped, letting her know that a new message had just come in.

Riley looked at her screen and smiled when she was that it was from him. She clicked on the message indicator and read what he said.

_Hey beautiful :)_

Her smile grew as she typed in her response. _Hey :) Up for video chatting?_

It wasn't long after she hit enter that the 'incoming call' image filled her screen. Riley clicked the 'accept' button, and soon afterwards the image of Lucas filled her screen.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey. How's it going?"

Lucas shrugged as he looked at something that was off screen. "Alright, I guess. Finally taking a break from this paper. Feel like I've been working on it all day…" he trailed.

"That's because you _have_ been working on it pretty much all day!" a voice called from somewhere in Lucas' room.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Billy…"

Riley shook her head as she listened to the two roommates bicker. The two had become good friends when Lucas joined the baseball team in senior year, and both of them just happened to go to the same school.

"You coming later?" Billy asked.

"No, I want to try and finish this."

"Suit yourself," Billy responded off camera. The sound of the door shutting came over the speakers soon after he spoke.

Lucas shook his head as he shifted his focus back to Riley. "Sorry about that. He's been trying to get me to the gym all week."

"No worries. Anyway, thanks for this," Riley said as she picked up the rose in her hand.

Lucas smiled. "I'm glad you got it. I'm only sorry that I couldn't be there with you."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"I feel it is," he replied. "I should have started this thing sooner."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "How? You've had so much other work to do that had to take priority. There are only so many hours in a day."

A defeated smile spread over Lucas' lips as he shook his head. "You're right… as always," he teased.

"Ha, you're funny."

"Yes I am."

Riley let out a chuckle as she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Lucas shrugged. "Keep me, I hope."

"That I will," she smiled.

"Good," he replied while returning the smile. "I hate to do this, but I have to go if I wanna finish this stupid paper before it's due."

Riley nodded. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Definitely. Love you."

"Love you, too," she responded before Lucas' image disappeared from her screen.

Before she started her dinner, Riley took the rose and juniper in her hand and headed over to the other side of her room. She knelt down and grabbed her can of hairspray, coated the plants, took some wax paper, and pressed them in between two of her textbooks. Tomorrow, she'd be able to place them in her scrapbook. Riley did this with all of the flowers Lucas had given her. That way, she'd be able to keep them forever.

_**A/N #2: Well, I hope that was alright for you. Probably wasn't my favorite chapter to write out of the ones I have completed so far. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Beauty & Perfection

**GMW Rucas Challenge:**

**I want to see YOUR Rucas works!**

**The challenge: Write and submit a Rucas fic, whether it be a one shot or multichapter, by the assigned date. One shots and multichapters will be judged separately. ***Full details are on my profile under "New Projects"*****

**If you have any questions on this challenge, please PM me!**

**Happy writing!**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm updating rather soon to let you guys know that I'm holding a contest for new Rucas fics (announcement above). I thought it would be fun, and I hope you do too! Anywho, time for the chapter!**_

When Riley's eyes fluttered open, she could tell that something was off, and it wasn't because it was still dark outside. She tried to focus on that off feeling, but her mind was still so muddled from sleep that she couldn't figure out what was wrong. As the moments passed, Riley was able to think more clearly and began to focus on the details.

That something that was off was her.

She could feel beads of sweat starting to trickle down her forehead, despite the fact she felt as if she couldn't get warm enough. Riley tried to tightly wrap herself up in her blankets to see if that would help alleviate the chills, but it didn't. As the moments dragged by, Riley slowly unwrapped herself from her blankets and hoped that adding a few more to her bed would help relieve the chills, but she didn't find out. Once her feet hit the floor, the taste of bile filled the back of her throat.

Riley covered her mouth and dashed out of her bedroom door as the burning sensation continued to make its way up. _What a way to start spring break,_ was all that ran through her mind as she burst through the bathroom door.

OoOoO

Riley leaned her back up against the cool porcelain of the tub as she wiped her mouth. Despite how cold she felt, the cool feel of the tub offered her some comfort. She yearned to rid her mouth of the sour taste, but any movement more than the subtle rocking between the tub and the toilet caused another wave of nausea to ensue. All she wanted was for this to end, but she knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. _It's going to be a _very_ long night,_ she thought as she gently rested her head on her knees.

After another extended period of time that she could not fathom, a soft knock echoed through the tiny bathroom.

"Yeah?" Riley's hoarse voice replied.

The door opened and a very tired looking Topanga stepped through. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

Riley wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. "Not very well…" she trailed as she tried to shift herself to a different sitting position. Her eyes followed her mother as she took a cloth from one of the sink's drawers, dampened it with cold water, and knelt down to give it to Riley. She gladly took it and began to wipe down her face. "Thanks mom."

Mrs. Matthews repositioned herself in front of her daughter. "Anytime."

"You know, you don't have to stay," Riley commented as she wrapped the cold cloth around her neck.

Topanga brushed some of Riley wet hair out of her face and shook her head. "You do realize that a mother's job is never done."

"Mom, you do realize I'm not ten anymore."

"Do you want me to go?"

There was a brief pause before Riley answered. To be honest, she didn't want her mother to leave. Sure, she may be old enough to live out on her own and take care of herself, but there was something about simply being with her mom seemed to help her feel a bit better. "No," she replied. "I don't."

Topanga took Riley in her arms and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I didn't think so."

* * *

Riley curled herself into a ball on the couch and started the fourth installment of _The Hollow Crown_ soon after Mrs. Matthews closed the apartment door behind her. Even though she was feeling better than she had yesterday, she was still in no condition to hang out with her friends. Thanks to her present illness, she had to miss hanging out at Central Park with her friends the day before. Maya insisted that they all headed over to keep Riley company, but Riley disagreed. She was in no shape to be around anyone, no matter how much she wanted to spend it with them.

Her movie wasn't on for five minutes before a knock sounded at the door. Riley raised an eyebrow as she sat up and paused her movie. She wasn't expecting _anyone_ until later that day, and that was just the return of her family after a long day at work. With her heart racing, she finally called out, "The door's open."

The door opened with a click and Lucas peered around it. "Up for some company?"

Riley's lips curled into a smile as she nodded. "I think so," she responded, then paused as she realized something. "Wait a minute, how did you get up here without buzzing in?"

Lucas returned the smile and stepped inside. "I saw your mom just as she came out of the apartment building. She let me in," he explained as he walked towards her. Once he sat down beside her, he handed her a small bouquet. "These are for you."

She smiled as she took the flowers from Lucas' hand. The first flower she immediately recognized, a red daisy. The other she wasn't quite sure what it was, a Justicia she assumed. Riley inhaled their fragrance and allowed their scents to relax her. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Want me to put them in water?"

Riley shrugged. "You can if you want. It's no big deal."

Lucas stood up and kissed the top of her head, and then headed into the kitchen. "Oh, I think it is. Wouldn't want them to wilt on you, would we?"

"Guess not," Riley laughed.

Lucas returned the laugh as he began to look for a vase. "Do you need anything while I'm up?"

"I don't know…" she trailed. "Maybe."

"I don't think you have any of that in your kitchen, would you like something else?" Lucas teased as he flashed a knowing smile in Riley's direction.

Riley rolled her eyes as she turned herself to face him. "Ha ha," she mocked back. The two of them playfully glared at each other for a few moments before Riley turned back and curled herself back into a ball.

After listening to Lucas clinking dishes and bottles together for a few more minutes, he finally returned with water for the flowers and a glass of water for Riley as well. "I figured you'd want something to drink to help stay hydrated."

Riley began to blush as she took the glass from him. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied as he took his place beside her once again.

As Riley began to sip her water, she felt Lucas' gaze fall upon her. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and set her glass on the coffee table. "Stop that," she finally said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"Staring at me…" she trailed as she felt the temperature of the room increase (or maybe it was her. Her fever still hadn't broken yet). "I'm such a mess right now," Riley muttered as she ran a hand through her greasy hair which was falling out of its bun. She could only imagine how she looked at the moment. Dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her skin pale and clammy.

Lucas shook his head as he scooted closer to Riley and wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he did this, she looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hush," he said half-jokingly. "I was looking at you because no matter what, I can't help but find you beautiful."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Be serious."

"I am! You're the most beautiful person I know. Besides, all that really matters is what is on the inside, right?"

"Right," she replied as her eyes drifted over to the flowers sitting on the table. Despite her mind being muddled from being sick, she raised an eyebrow as she thought of their meanings. _Red daisy… beauty unknown to possessor… Justicia… perfection of female loveliness… confound it, Lucas! You knew how I'd be feeling right now, didn't you?_

The two of them remained silent for a while and simply enjoyed being with each other. Finally, Lucas asked, "So, do you want to do anything?"

"Well, I was going to watch a movie before you came in."

He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. "Then let's watch it."

"Even if it's Henry V?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Riley smiled as she brought herself closer to him. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

_**A/N #2: Let me know what you thought of it! Until next time and I hope to see an entry from you in the GMW Rucas Challenge :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: My Heart Aches for You

_**A/N: It's only been a little over a week since I last updated? Huh, seems longer. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter! **_

_**Oh, and if you're interested, be sure to check out my profile for the GMW Rucas challenge I'm holding! Hope to see your works out there :)**_

Riley dropped the final moving box onto her bed and smiled. _All that's left of college is graduation in a few days,_ she thought. As that thought ran through her mind, Riley couldn't believe it was all over. She was completely _done_ with school!

Riley sat down in her window seat and curled her legs underneath as she gazed out the window. It was nice to be able to have some downtime on her hands, especially after how crazy these past few weeks have been. She hardly had any time to just stop and admire how beautiful the world was around her, like what she was doing right now. And right now, that world was showing the starting bouts of spring.

Everywhere Riley looked, there were flowers blooming and the trees' buds were starting to grow. Seeing nature like this made her want to go out and photograph it, if she found some time later that day. If anything, she could add those photos to her portfolio when she went on her job interviews a couple of days. One of those interviews was with her Uncle Shawn.

This thought brought a smile to Riley's lips. She rather enjoyed the concept of working with him, and she knew he would enjoy spending time with her. However, the smile started to fade after a few seconds. The words 'job interview' reminded her that the person she was looking forward to getting together with was currently away because of one.

Lucas had gotten the callback rather unexpectedly. He had just had a phone interview with the veterinary clinic, and usually if they were interested they would call back within two weeks. That was not the case for him. They had called him back two days later, and they wanted him to come up to Western New York as soon as possible, which interfered with the four friends' 'beginning of summertime' outing at Svorski's.

Riley understood why he couldn't be there, and she couldn't hold that against him. What would good would it do to do that? Besides, he would be there at her graduation and the party her parents were having afterwards. They still had plenty of time to be together.

_Then why is him not being here right now bothering me?_ she asked herself, despite the fact she already knew the answer.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift. Soon, her mind brought her to a time that was able to bring that smile back to her lips.

_Riley sighed as she felt herself start to awaken. Despite the gravel beneath her and the log supporting her back, she was rather comfortable in the position she was in. _

"_Riley?" Lucas whispered._

"_Hmm?" she responded as she cuddled closer to him._

"_Maybe we should head back to the cabin?"_

_Riley shook her head as she allowed her eyelids to flutter open and fixed her gaze on the slowly dying flames of the campfire. Even though she could start to feel the cool night air seep through her sweater, she didn't want to move. "Nah, not right now. I'm quite content at where I am."_

_She felt Lucas smile as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in even closer. "You do know we're going to have to head in soon, anyway."_

"_I know," she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before we have to leave."_

_Lucas chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "You realize we're the only ones up here for the whole weekend, right?" he teased._

"_Yes, I do," she answered as a smirk spread across her face. _

_With that, the two fell silent again. It wasn't long after that, that Riley felt herself starting to drift off to sleep again. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she felt herself losing the battle. Riley allowed her eyes to close, and like a light, she was out again._

A buzzing noise coming from her pocket caused Riley to come out of her daze. At first she wasn't exactly happy, but when she saw it was from Maya, her irritation subsided. However, her irritation was soon replaced with embarrassment when she read it.

_Maya: Are we still getting together at Svorski's or what?_

Riley looked up at the clock and realized that she should have been at the bakery fifteen minutes ago. She quickly responded saying that she was on her way, grabbed her purse, and headed out. While walking down the sidewalk, Riley couldn't believe that she was lost in thought for that long. Either that or she started day dreaming closer to the time she should have left than she thought.

Luckily, it didn't take her long to reach Svorski's. Once she stepped inside, Riley saw both Maya and Farkle at their usual spot.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence," Maya teased.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… sorry about that. Lost track of the time."

"No problem," Farkle responded as Riley took a seat across from them. "So, how's it going? Glad everything's done and out of the way now?"

"You can say that again! It's just so nice to be able to enjoy my time again."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Maya commented. "It won't be long before we'll have to meet the real world… and I know it's not going to be easy."

The rest of the group nodded. "Yeah, but as long as we have each other, it should be a bit simpler," Farkle added.

"We can only hope… but then again, it's already a bit simpler for you since you're going to work for your father," Maya said.

"Hey, just because I'm working for my father doesn't mean it won't be hard," Farkle defended.

The two of them continued to bicker playfully, but Riley didn't hear a word of it. Her eyes were focused on the door of the little bake shop, hoping that somehow Lucas would walk through those doors. She knew it was impossible, but a girl could dream, couldn't she? However silly that dream may be.

A loud snap reached Riley's ears. She shook her head slightly and saw Maya sitting in front of her with a concerned look plastered over her face. _When did she get there?_

"Riley, are you okay?" she asked.

Riley shifted in her seat and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Maya shook her head. "Come on, Riley. We all know how terrible you are at lying. Now spill. What's wrong?"

Riley sighed as she closed her eyes. "I just miss Lucas, okay?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Maya said as she scooted closer to her best friend. "But think of it this way. He'll be back in less than a day, and you two will be able to see each other without anything getting in the way."

"I know…" Riley trailed. "I just want tomorrowto be right now. I haven't really seen him in about a month, and I just want to be with him."

The group fell silent for a while, but it wasn't long before Farkle broke the silence. "That reminds me," he announced as he pulled something out from behind him. "Lucas texted me and asked me to give this to you."

Riley reached out and took ahold of what Farkle had given her. A red carnation. Tears began to fill her eyes as she recalled its meaning. She also found it strangely comforting to know that he felt the same way as she was feeling right now.

Maya's eye shifted between her best friend and the carnation. "What does it mean?"

"My heart aches for you," she answered as she clutched the flower to her chest.

_**A/N #2: That's all for now, folks! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you could let me know before you head out by leaving a review, that would be much appreciated. See you next time and hope to see some of you participate in the challenge :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: I Shall Die Tomorrow

_**A/N: Hey all. Usually an update brings me great joy, but I must announce a message with this one since there is no way to do it elsewhere and make sure all of my readers see this. **_

_**To whoever wrote this review, or knows of who wrote it:**_

**Review for Cheater, Cheater:**

**cowgirlangle95 (Guest)**

**(to myself) Remember to right that fan fiction about how Lucas and Riley spend their first vacation together ALONE!**

_**I do **_**NOT**_** appreciate you trying to impersonate me at all! If you have a request, simply leave a review with your name and the basic plotline while following the rules I have posted on my profile. Also, if you haven't noticed, I already wrote that one shot. It's called **_**In the Middle of Nowhere**_**, and occurs in the **_**Broken Wings**_** universe. I'm not sure why you emphasized 'alone', but if you're trying to imply smut, I don't write it. Lastly, if I have an idea, I don't ***_**write* **_**myself reminders like that.**_

**If something like this happens again, I will have no choice but to moderate the guests' reviews**_**. **_

_**I'm sorry if you think I'm taking this too seriously, but I've had enough teasing, joking, rumors, and bullying about me in my life to know I don't have to put up with it, and I will not.**_

Maya burst through the door and threw her graduation cap across the apartment as if it were a Frisbee. "I'm free!" she shouted, not caring how late it was and that the rest of the residents were probably sleeping.

Riley shook her head as she and the rest of the group entered the apartment. "You know you're going to miss it, Maya."

Her best friend shot her a glare. "Professors critiquing every last thing, thinking you're only taking their class, late nights in the studio… you're right, I'm going to miss it," she stated sarcastically.

"Alright, graduates over by the window for more pictures," Topanga announced. "Lucas, don't go too far, I want you in the shot afterwards."

All four friends groaned slightly. Everyone was tired from the long journey, to the college and back, and the last thing anyone wanted was more photos being taken.

"Mom, you already took a bunch right after the ceremony. Why must there be more?" Riley asked. Usually she wouldn't be one to argue with her mother, but her fatigue was showing more after each passing minute. All she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and fall asleep.

"Only a few more, I promise. Now, come on, come on, come on," Mrs. Matthews urged. "The sooner you guys participate in these, the sooner you can get to bed. Riley, Maya, Farkle, up by the window… chop chop."

The three young adults obeyed. Despite the smile Riley wore, she couldn't help but think, _No more pictures!_

As Topanga snapped more pictures of the group, Cory helped put Auggie to bed and grabbed some bedding and the air mattress from the hallway closet. With it being this late at night, he didn't want any of Riley's friends driving home right now. And with how tired they all were, it would be even more dangerous. Once Cory entered the living room, the last of the photos were being taken and the group started to disperse. As he began to toss the blankets and other things onto the couch, Farkle immediately called the air mattress, leaving Lucas with the couch. The athlete simply shook his head; he didn't really care where he slept at the moment, as long as he'd be asleep soon.

The four friends bid each other goodnight and headed to their designated sleeping areas: the girls to Riley's room and the boys not five feet from where they stood.

Once the door was closed behind both Riley and Maya, it was Riley's turn to toss her graduation cap across the room. "Finally!" she exclaimed as she kicked off her shoes and started to take her graduation gown off.

"We should have gotten out of these things before we got on the road. Riding back in them in this heat was not the best of choices," Maya commented as she too started to remove the ceremonial garb.

"We didn't exactly have time."

"True that."

The two girls finished getting ready for bed. Riley climbed underneath her covers while Maya unrolled her sleeping bag and crawled inside. They were both silent for quite some time, and although the two were exhausted, neither of them could quite fall asleep yet.

"Hey Maya?" Riley whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can you believe we're _actually _done with school now? That we're about to meet the world for the first time on our own?"

Maya shrugged. "I guess."

"Makes me wonder what's going to happen next."

"I know what's going to happen next. Sleep," Maya teased.

Riley chuckled as she rolled over onto her side. "Yeah, you're probably right. We're going to need energy to deal with the rest of my family coming over tomorrow for the party my parents are throwing for us. Night Maya," she said, but didn't receive a verbal answer, only the tones of Maya snoring softly.

Riley awoke to the sound of someone laughing. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed when she realized what time it was. The rest of her family should be arriving soon, and she wouldn't be surprised if some of them were here now. After a few more moments, Riley gathered her clothes, took a quick shower, braided her hair, and headed to the kitchen. When she reached the room, she saw Maya and Farkle sitting at the dining room table looking at a photo album while her mother was putting the final touches on the graduation party.

But one thing puzzled Riley. _Where are Lucas and my dad?_

She wasn't given the time to think about it before Maya looked up from the pages of the album and said, "Morning sleepy head. You do realize the rest of your family is going to be here in like –"

The doorbell cut Maya off. "Now…" she finished.

Riley shook her head as Topanga headed towards the door to let her in laws in. The sound of relatives greeting each other filled the room, just as Cory and Lucas entered. Lucas wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulders, but Riley couldn't help but notice that something seemed off about him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted your dad's opinion on something."

Riley believed his answer; however, she felt like there was more to it. But she wasn't going to press it. He would tell her if time warranted it. "Okay. Well, we better go greet the guests…"

"Yeah."

The couple walked over to the group with Farkle and Maya close behind them. The rest of the Matthews family was buzzing amongst themselves, and it was hard to pick up on what they were talking about. After a few minutes, the excitement started to calm down, and Riley was finally able to pick out a comprehensible sentence.

"…Morgan got stuck in some traffic; she should be here at some point this afternoon though," she heard her grandmother say.

The group finally started to disperse and greetings were spread to the graduates.

"Little Pangers!" Eric shouted as he wrapped Riley into a hug. "Hey Maggie, Mink, Lucas," he continued. "Where's cousin Auggie?"

"Right here Uncle Eric!" he shouted as he dashed into the room.

"How ya doing buddy?" Eric asked as he picked up the young teen as if he were still five years old.

Maya shook her head as she turned to Riley. "Do you think he'll _ever_ get my name right?"

"It's not his way," another voice said. They all turned around to see Shawn Hunter.

A huge smile spread across Maya's lips as she gave Shawn a hug. "I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

"I'd never not be here for you, kid. Same goes for you, Riley," he said as he extended an arm towards Riley, wrapping them both into a group hug.

"Alright," Cory announced. "Who's ready for some food?"

OoOoO

Both Riley and Lucas sat in the bay window as the party was winding down. The only guest that was still there was Shawn. He and Cory were talking about something that Riley couldn't quite make out; all she did know was that they were talking about one of the schemes they pulled when they were younger. Something about using their teacher's house as a bed and breakfast?

"Up for a little walk?" Lucas asked.

Riley let out her breath and nodded. The two stood up, headed out the door, and headed down one of their paths.

As the time ticked on, the young couple didn't say much of anything with each other, and the silence continued on until they were almost back to the Matthews' apartment. Usually it wouldn't be worrisome, but as Riley looked up at the love of her life, she noticed a worried expression on his face. Or at least she thought it was worry. _What else could it be? _she wondered. _Fear? Nerves? A combination of all three?_

"Lucas, are you okay?" she finally voiced. "You seemed a bit off all day."

They stopped walking and Lucas turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that there's been something on my mind all day. Talking to your dad helped a bit but… " he trailed.

A nervous pit formed in Riley's stomach. "Is it something that I should be worried about?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm sure this… nervousness will be gone tomorrow."

Riley sighed. "Okay. So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah," he replied just before he leaned in to kiss her. "I should be here around ten."

"Alright then. See you then. Night."

"Night."

Riley headed up the stairs and back into her family's apartment. At this point, everyone had retired for the night, so she quietly made her way into her room and shut the door. Despite the fact that Lucas said that everything was going to be okay, she couldn't help but think there _was_ something going on. She turned to get ready for bed, but something caught her eye. Riley focused her attention to her window seat, and noticed a white flower sitting on the middle cushion. When it was put there, Riley wasn't sure. But then again, she hadn't been in her room since that morning, and Lucas could have put it in there before he came out to the living room.

As she walked closer to it, she began to notice more details about it. It wasn't pure white like she thought it was at first. Near the base of each petal was a small red dot, almost the color of blood. When she picked it up, Riley felt her heart stop.

It was a gum cistus. And its meaning pained her heart.

_I shall die tomorrow._

Tears began to fill her eyes as she sat down. She knew it was a figurative meaning, but why did he feel this way?

_Oh Lucas, why won't you tell me why!_

_**A/N #2: Hope you liked it! It's probably going to be a while before I can get the next chapter up here. Haven't had the time to work on the last two chapters, but I'm hoping I will soon. Don't forget to review! Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Thee Do I Only Love

_**A/N: Was the cliffhanger last chapter really that bad? I didn't think so, but then again I knew what was going to happen afterwards *insert mischievous grin here* **_

_**Anyway, there are a couple of people I'd like to thank. The first one being itneedsmorepink. They sent me a message with an idea that would be fun for this chapter. I absolutely loved it, and I used the certain parts that would fit best for what's going to happen. **_

_**The second one being Sky Hopper (guest). Seeing your review made my day, and I hope that you're dream of being an author comes true.**_

_**Alright, now for what you've all been waiting for!**_

Lucas stood on the sidewalk beside the apartment and focused on the fear that clenched his stomach. The cold feeling hadn't vanished since it appeared just before he spoke with Cory yesterday. And he knew it wouldn't go away until that day had played out. It all hinged on one thing, and he was fairly certain it would all turn out fine, but the little bit of skepticism that lingered in his mind seemed to drown out all of his confidence. All the doubtful questions swarmed his mind, causing his nerves to skyrocket.

After a few moments, he let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. _Get a grip, Lucas,_ he scolded himself. _You already know how this is going to go. Mr. Matthews already gave you assurance,_ he reasoned as his mind brought him back to the conversation he had with Riley's father over twenty four hours ago.

_Lucas glanced at the LED clock on the oven door for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past two hours, and time wasn't moving any faster. His body had woken him up at six that morning, and it wasn't because he didn't sleep in his own bed. No matter what he did, he couldn't get himself to fall back asleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he gave up on sleep and started to get ready for the day. Something was weighing on his mind, and the first step to alleviating this thought was not a simple one._

_He must have zoned out for a while, for he saw something moved out of the corner of his eye. Lucas looked to see what it was, and saw Maya sitting in the armchair a couple feet away from him._

"_You in there, Billy Bob?" she teased._

_Lucas shrugged as he ignored the smirk that was plastered on Maya's face. "Guess I just have something on my mind," he muttered in response._

"_Yeah, I could feel the tension all the way in Riley's room," Maya prodded again._

_Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could respond, she continued, "So, are you going to ask him?"_

"_How did you…?" Lucas trailed. He hadn't told anyone on what he was planning to do. Was it really that obvious?_

_Maya shook her head. "I think you would know this by now, Huckleberry. I know all."_

"_That can be debatable," another voice said. The two friends turned to see Mr. Matthews walking into the living room._

"_No, don't think it is," she responded._

_Cory shook his head as he grabbed a glass of orange juice out of the refrigerator. However, before he was able to sit down, Lucas gathered his strength and asked, "Sir, is it alright if I speak with you about something?"_

_Mr. Matthews studied him for a minute, and then nodded. "Sure, what is it?"_

"_In private?"_

_He nodded. "Of course," Cory replied before he led Lucas down the hallway to his office. Once inside, Lucas closed the door behind them. Despite the small room being on the other side of the apartment, Lucas could still hear voices coming from the living room. It distracted him. His ears were trying to figure out what was being said, and who was saying it, instead of focusing on the moment at hand._

"_Lucas?"_

_Lucas snapped his attention back to Mr. Matthews. His old teacher had a worried expression on his face. _

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah. I, um… I have something to ask you," Lucas stuttered._

_Cory nodded as he crossed his arms and leaned up against his desk. "Alright. Go on ahead."_

_Lucas took a steady breath before he continued on. "Sir, I love Riley very much. She's been such a huge part in my life ever since I moved here. I feel as if I'm better because of her, like I need her in my life to survive. What I'm getting at is, I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry her?"_

_The question hung in the air for quite a while. At first, Lucas wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but when a small smile finally spread across Mr. Matthews' face, some of the weight he was carrying had been lifted off of his shoulders._

"_You know," Cory began. "I was beginning to wonder a few days ago when you were going to ask. And to answer your question, my answer is yes. But keep in mind, Riley still can say no," he teased._

_Lucas let out a nervous chuckle. "I hope she doesn't."_

"_I highly doubt she will. She cares deeply for you."_

"_Thanks, Mr. Matthews," Lucas smiled._

"_No problem. Now, my family should be arriving soon, and Topanga is probably going to want my help before all the chaos arrives, as she puts it."_

_The two of them laughed as they headed back down the hallway. As Cory continued on, Lucas paused outside of Riley's bedroom. She wasn't inside. _

Perfect,_ Lucas thought. He slipped a small box out of his pocket and quickly stepped inside. Lucas approached the bay window, opened the box, and set a small white flower on the center seat. As he left the room, a new fear formed. How would everything play out when he asked her?_

He looked back up at the building, muttered a silent prayer, and walked up the stairs. _You got this. Don't worry about what happen; focus on what you _know _is going to happen,_ he repeated in his mind. He pressed the button on the intercom and cleared his throat, "It's Lucas."

* * *

Riley sat on the couch and wrung her hands as she impatiently waited for time to pass. She was still very confused at what had happened yesterday. _Lucas being off, the cistus… what does it all mean?_ she wondered. Riley let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to know what it all meant so badly! Why couldn't she know the answer already?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the intercom going off. "It's Lucas."

She practically flew off the couch as she went to buzz him in, making both of her parents raise an eyebrow.

"Excited much?" Cory asked.

Riley turned back around to face her parents. "Maybe… I'm just confused over how he acted yesterday. He wasn't exactly himself, and when I asked him about it he said not to worry. But I can't help but worry!"

Topanga approached her daughter and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Riley. I'm sure everything will be alright, and if it were something to worry over, he'd tell you. Besides, I'm sure he'll tell you what it's about in due time."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's your mother," Cory responded. "She knows these things."

Just as Cory finished his sentence, Lucas opened the front door and smiled. "Hey. Riley, are you ready to go?"

She looked back at her parents and smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you guys later," she bid her family as she walked out the door with Lucas.

"So, brunch sound good to you?" Lucas asked as the two headed down the sidewalk.

Riley nodded in response. "Yeah."

"Alright, your choice."

"Svorski's is fine with me."

The two of them made small talk as they continued on to the little bakery. As they talked, Riley tried to pay attention to small details about Lucas. So far, he seemed to be a lot more like himself than he was yesterday. However, something was still a bit off. His mind was focused on something. Riley quietly sighed to herself as she thought of what her mother said not that long ago. _He'll tell me when he needs to. Don't worry about it, everything will be fine._

It didn't take them that long to reach Svorski's. Once inside, they placed their orders: Riley a blueberry muffin and a chai, and Lucas just a lemon pastry.

"So, how's the job hunt going?" Lucas asked as they sat down in their usual booth.

Riley bobbed her head from side to side. "Good, I guess. It's looking like _Hit the Road_ really wants me at the moment, but we'll see. How about you? You never did tell me about your trip to Western New York, but considering how hectic it's been lately, I don't blame you."

"It went fairly well," he smiled. "They're actually looking for people for their office in Central New York so…" he trailed.

"So it's not as far as you originally thought. That's a plus."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but it will be a bit of a switch if they decide they want me. They're going to let me know for sure in a couple of days, but it's looking good. I'm really hoping I get it there. It's been the best one so far."

Riley smiled sadly as she wrapped her hands around her mug. She wanted Lucas to be happy, but she could barely grasp the concept of not seeing each other very often _again._ Personally, Riley hoped that Lucas would find a job somewhere in the city so they could still spend quite of bit of time together. While their relationship was strong enough to handle another long distance relationship, Riley wasn't sure if _she_ could last that long without him. It was as if she needed him to live anymore.

"Well, I'm sure whoever gets you will be lucky," she replied, however her voice was not filled with enthusiasm.

Lucas tilted his head and took ahold of Riley's hand. "Are you alright?" he asked as worry filled his soul.

She sighed as she looked up at him. "I just don't like the idea of not seeing you that much. I know we did it with college but…"

"It's getting harder to live without the other," Lucas finished.

"Yeah…" Riley trailed.

Lucas squeezed her hand gently and smiled. "I'm sure that whatever happens, it'll be for the best in the long run."

Riley nodded. "I know it will be. It can just be so hard at times."

"Well, I believe that things are put into our paths because the Universe believes that we can handle it. And I don't think this is any different."

"True," she smiled. "Very true."

OoOoO

Riley raised an eyebrow as Lucas led her towards the trees instead of their usual path in the park. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Lucas looked down at her and gave her a playful smile. "I have something I want to show you."

She gave him a questioning look, but couldn't repress the smile that was spreading over her lips. "Okay," she trailed happily as she allowed Lucas to lead her further into the trees.

After a few minutes of searching and weaving through the woods, Lucas let out a pleased sigh. "There it is."

As they walked closer, Riley realized where they were. It was 'their spot': a willow tree that they would go to when they needed to get away from reality for a while, and it was marked by a painted rock that Maya had given them a while back. Overall, it was a nice spot to sit and chat at; it was deep enough in the park where they didn't get too many people interrupting their alone time, but it wasn't too far away just in case they had to find someone.

Beside the marker sat a small bouquet and a leather bound book. Once they stopped, Lucas stooped down, picked them up, and handed the orange blossoms and Arbutus to her.

Riley smiled as she took the bouquet from him and inhaled their fragrance. She loved both of the flowers; however, she couldn't recall their meaning. Memorizing the dictionary helped greatly over these past few months, but right now the meanings of both of them escaped her, and she couldn't understand why either. It was as if her mind had finally shut down for the summer, and took their meanings with it. Riley was about to ask Lucas what they meant, but he spoke first.

"Can I read you something?" he asked, gesturing to the book in his hands.

Riley nodded. "Of course, I love it when you read aloud," she replied, thinking back to the time he read _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ to her while they were out camping for a weekend.*

Lucas smiled as he opened the book to a marked page. Riley tilted her head slightly to try and catch the title of it, to which she smiled when she saw what was scrolled on the front cover: _The Count of Monte Cristo._

He cleared his throat and began to read:

"_The next day was gloriously fine. The sun rose red and resplendent, its first rays tinting the fleecy clouds with many delicate and brilliant hues. The festive board had been prepared in a large room at La Réserve, with whose arbour we are already acquainted. Although the meal was fixed for noon, the tavern had been filled with impatient guests since eleven o'clock. They consisted chiefly of some of the favoured sailors of the _Pharaon,_ and several soldier friends of Dantès'. In order to do honour to the happy couple they had all donned their finest clothes. To crown all, M. Morrel had determined to favour the occasion with his presence, and on his arrival he was greeted with hearty cheers from the saolors of the _Pharaon_. Their owner's presence was to them a confirmation of the report that Dantès was to be their captain, and, as he was popular with them all, they wished to show their owner, by this means, their appreciation of the fact they by a stroke of good luck his choice coincided with their wishes on the subject. Danglars and Caderousse were immediately dispatched to inform the bridegroom of the arrival of this important personage whose entrance had caused such a sensation, and to bid him make haste.**_

"_They had barely gone a hundred yards when they perceived the small bridal party approaching. It was composed of the betrothed pair, four maids in attendance on the brides, and Dantès' father, who walked beside Mercédès…**_

Riley listened intently as she heard him pause to skip a couple paragraphs. Why he did this, she was unsure of, but at the moment she didn't care. She continued to focus on Lucas' voice as it picked up again.

"_Dantès himself was simply clad. As he belonged to the mercantile marine his uniform was half military and half civilian, and, with his good-looking face radiant with joy and happiness, a more perfect specimen of manly beauty could scarcely be imagined.**_

"_As the bridal pary cam ein sight of La Réserve M. Morrel advanced to meet them, followed by the soldiers and sailors and other guests. Dantès at once withdrew his arm from that of his betrothed and placed Mercédès' arm respectfully in that of his patron. The shipowner and the blushing girl then led the way up the wooden steps to the room where the feast was prepared. For fully five minutes the boards creaked and groaned under the unwonted pressure of the many steps.**_

"_No sooner were they seated than the dishes were handed round. Arles sausages, brown meat and piquant of flavor, lobsters and prawns in brilliant red shells. sea-urchins whose prickly exteriors resemble chestnuts just fallen from the trees, cockles esteemed by the epicure of the South as surpassing the oyster of the North, in fact every delicacy was the sea washes up on to the sandy beach, and which the fishermen called sea-fruit.**_

""_What a silent party!" old Dantès remarked as he caught a whiff of the fragrant yellow wine that old Pamphile himself had just put before Mercédès. "Who would think there are thirty light-hearted and merry people assembled here!"**_

"Edmond picked up his glass as he stood from his seat and merrily laughed. "Right you are father! My dear loved ones," he began…"

Riley raised an eyebrow. Yes, it may have been sometime since she had last read the novel, but she was certain that this was _not_ part of the story at all!

"Um, Lucas?" she tried to cut in, but he ignored her plea and kept going.

"Very soon, I am going to marry the love of my life. She is the miracle that made my life complete. I may not have known her as long as many of you have, but it seems like I've known her forever. We have been through so much together, and I feel as if she gives me new life every time I'm with her—"

"Lucas? What are you reading from? I _know_ that's not part of the book!"

"—and now it's time for a new beginning," he finished as he lifted his eyes from the pages to Riley. Lucas closed the book and took ahold of her hand. "With that new beginning," he continued, "I want you by my side."

Before Riley could say anything else, Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet lined ring box, set the book down, and knelt on one knee before her. "Thee do I only love is what the Arbutus speaks, and the orange blossom is a symbol of marriage. Today, I'm here to declare what the Arbutus means, and to ask you one thing. My lady, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Riley stood there for several moments, mouth agape. As much as she wanted to say something, she couldn't find her voice. It was lost in the shock that enveloped her body. Finally, she was able to nod and barely whisper "Yes!" as tears of happiness slid down her face.

Lucas smiled as he stood up and slid the ring on her finger. He reached over to the bouquet and plucked an orange blossom and an Arbutus and tucked them behind her ear. "Thy heart is the only one mine shall yearn for, for the rest of time," he spoke just as he leaned in to kiss her.

_***brief mention of a one shot in this series called **_**The Middle of Nowhere**

_****excerpts of Barnes and Noble's abridged version of**_** The Count of Monte Cristo**

_**A/N #2: Whatcha think? Let me know in a review! Two more chapter left in this fic; are you ready?**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Night Before

**GMW Rucas Challenge Update:**

**Due to the busyness in my life, the due date for one shots is being moved to JULY 11****TH****. If you're interested in participating, or know of someone who is, check out all the rules on my profile under "New Projects". I'd love to see your works out there!**

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Now, for a bit of drama for all you Faya shippers out there :)**_

_**To Sky Hopper (Guest): I may or may not have wanted to cry when I read your review. Okay, I did want to cry. You're so sweet in saying that!**_

Smoke continued to swirl around the bar, becoming more visible as the light from the sun disappeared and the florescent lights took over illuminating every corner. Lucas tried not to choke on it as another puff from a nearby cigar drifted towards him. He pushed aside his empty beer bottle and shifted his focus to Farkle, who was sitting right next to him. His best friend's eyes were glazed over, and it wasn't because of the alcohol. Farkle had barely touched his drink, and it seemed as if he drifted off to another world nearly every five minutes.

"Hey, Farkle?" Lucas asked.

Farkle blinked a few times as he came out of his daze. "Huh? Did you say something?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Lucas shook his head. "Is everything alright? Anything wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" Farkle rushed.

"It was your idea to have a 'night on the town' as a last hurrah before the wedding tomorrow, and you've been out of it for most of it. And it must be something big if it's keeping you this quiet."

Farkle bit the inside of his cheek as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've had something on my mind for a while… especially this past week. Just didn't realize how much I was focusing on it until you said something."

"What's on your mind?"

Farkle sighed as he gathered his thoughts. "I'm afraid of losing something. I'm not sure if I should do something so I won't lose it, but doing that might drive it away and I don't think I can deal with that. But there's a slight chance that I won't lose it despite the fact—"

Lucas raised a hand and interrupted his best friend. "Farkle, you lost me. Slow your brain down and try again."

He sighed a second time. "Sorry… my thoughts are so jumbled even I'm having trouble distinguishing them. I'm so afraid to lose something that's very important to me in my life. And it just might happen soon if I don't do anything about it."

"Then _do_ something about it."

Farkle raised an eyebrow. "Even if it means that what I need to do could cause me to lose it as well?"

"You'll never know until you try, buddy," Lucas replied as he crossed his arms. "And if the risk is worth it, then yes."

For the first time that night, Lucas saw something light up behind Farkle's eyes. It was as if for the first time that night, his best friend was here with him. However, Farkle staying there physically didn't last much longer.

"I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow, Lucas!" he announced as he hopped off of his stool and dashed off with determination set on his face.

Lucas smiled and shook his head as he watched Farkle take off through the door. Whatever it was, he hoped it was worth it. And he had a good feeling it would be.

* * *

Riley and Maya sat before an empty pizza box as their third movie finished. It was hard to believe, for Riley anyway, that the wedding was tomorrow. Everything that needed to get done was finished, including her and Lucas' new home in Skaneateles*.

"So," Maya began as she set her soda down on the coffee table. "How is working for _Hit the Road_ going to be affected by you living in Central New York now?" she asked. Riley had grown to be one of their best reporters, and Maya knew that they wouldn't just let her walk away without a fight.

"I'll still be working for them, if that's what you're asking. Uncle Shawn pitched them an idea earlier this week, and they liked it. On his trips, he'll send me his notes and photos so I can build the article's page. I won't have nearly as many assignments that will take me out of the state, but that's fine. I can work on some local sights and collaborate with Shawn, and I rather like the idea of that."

Maya smiled. "That's good to hear."

"How's the apartment hunting going for you?" Riley asked. "Are you planning to do some more hunting while you're housesitting for us?"

Maya shrugged as she picked up a handful of popcorn. "Probably. I'm really hoping to find one near you guys soon. It's been real slim pickings, and it just keeps getting slimmer and slimmer," she explained. "But I'm hoping _something_ will work out. I refuse to be more than an hour drive away from you."

Riley placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll work out. Just give it some time."

"Yeah…" she trailed. "But even that idea is beginning to close. So many of them are getting snatched up before I have the chance to even look at them."

"Here's an idea, let's talk about something happier, like you and Farkle."

Maya rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the couch. "That's not exactly a happier subject right now, Riley," she stressed.

Riley raised an eyebrow as she curled her legs underneath her. "What? What happened? I thought you two were doing so well!"

"We are; it's just…" Maya trailed. She paused as she gathered her thoughts. In all honesty, she wasn't quite sure on how to explain it without having her go to 'Riley town' on her. Heck, there probably _wasn't_ a way to tell her what she was feeling without having her flip out. _Oh, the heck with it_, she thought as she built up the courage to tell her. "I feel like I'm going nowhere with him. Yes, I love him and what we have, but I been wanting something… more definite." Once the words were out of her mouth, Maya winced inwardly and prepared herself for her best friend's reaction.

"What?!" Riley practically shouted. She immediately bit her lip in fear that she woke up the rest of her family, but nothing else in the house stirred, so she continued on in a quieter tone. "Maya, how long have you felt this way? Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he would be thrilled, and knowing him, he's probably feeling the same way!"

Maya grabbed one of the throw pillows and twisted it in her hands. "I probably would have if I've seen much of him. This past week has been so crazy between finalizing wedding details and him working on some big project at work, we've barely had time to see each other. And when we have, he's seemed a bit distant. I've tried bringing it up to him, but he just dismisses it as being tired from work. I know him too well; I know something is up. I just fear it's the worst."

"I highly doubt it is, Maya. Farkle is crazy about you, and would have to be insane to let you go. Maybe try bringing up how you feel about him after the wedding?"

Riley watched her best friend sigh. "You're right. Anyway, I gotta go. It wouldn't be good if the bride fell asleep at the altar. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Maya crossed her arms as she headed back to her apartment. When she first started to have feelings for Farkle, it scared the heck out of her. And now, she was terrified. She had learned in life that if you hope for things, you get disappointed. Right now, she didn't really believe in that considering all the things she had done for herself so far, but when it came to bigger things like this… it was a bit harder for her _not_ to believe that hope was for suckers.

She shook her head as she rounded the corner. _Don't jump to conclusions. Just talk to him._

Maya lifted her head as she neared her apartment, but was shocked at what she saw standing at the base of the stairs. Her heart started beating so hard that she felt as if it was going to burst right out of her chest.

"Farkle?" she asked as she approached him. "What are you doing here?"

_***Skaneateles - pronounced "Skinny-atlas"**_

_**A/N #2: Review, lovelies :) Also, if you're interested please check out my GMW Rucas contest! Details are on my profile**_


	10. Chapter 10: From this Moment On

_**A/N: Here it is. The final chapter of the sequel. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! Usually I try to respond, but with all that's happened in the past few months, it's been really hectic. So, without further ado, I present the last chapter of **_**The Forgotten Language.**

_**Also, I highly recommend listening to all the songs I have mentioned (to which I do not own)**_

Riley peeked through the stained glass windows that hung in the doors that were in the back of the church. More and more friends and family were filling the pews. She had heard many people, both brides and grooms, getting cold feet on their wedding day, but Riley felt none of that. All she felt was excitement, and she honestly wished that time would hurry up a bit! _You've waited this long to marry him, you can wait another fifteen minutes, _she heard a voice in the back of her mind say that sounded a lot like Maya.

"Get away from the door. You know what they say about the groom seeing the bride before the wedding!"

_Speaking of Maya. _"He's not by the altar yet," Riley replied as she turned to face her best friend. She was leaning up against a wall, trying not to wrinkle her flounced dress. "He's probably still back in the sacristy with Farkle. And when are you one to believe in superstition?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Maya shook her head as she handed Riley back her bouquet. "I'm not, just trying to pry you away from that door."

Riley blushed slightly as she took back her flowers. She opened her mouth to respond, but the light bouncing off of something on Maya's left hand caught her attention. "Maya? What's that?"

Maya's brow furrowed. "What's what?"

Riley reached out and grabbed her best friend's wrist, and she gasped at what she saw. A huge diamond surrounded by a spray of smaller ones, all set in white gold. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Maya simply nodded.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Last night. He was standing outside my apartment when I got there. One thing led to another and he proposed," she blushed. "And I would have told you, but today is yours and Lucas' day. Originally, I didn't even want to wear the ring since I felt it might distract from why we're all here today, but Farkle insisted, so I've been trying to hide it the best I could. I wanted to tell you after the reception; however… you found out anyway. So there goes that idea."

Riley laughed. "Well, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Riles. It means a lot. Now, enough of me. You ready for this?"

Riley nodded as she twirled in her chiffon gown, allowing the burst of Swarovski crystals at her waist to glitter in the incoming sunlight. "I feel like a princess!"

Maya laughed. "I'm sure if Lucas heard you say that, he'd argue that you are his queen," she teased.

Riley tucked a loose strand of hair back into her bum. "Probably, knowing him."

The two of them laughed as the church bells began to toll. With that, Cory walked over to them. "It's almost time. You ready?"

Both Riley and Maya looked at each other and smiled. "You got this," Maya whispered just before she went to take her place.

Riley nodded as she took ahold of her father's hand. "I'm ready."

OoOoO

The piano player and flutist began playing, filling the large church with a beautiful tune. Lucas' parents started the procession, followed by Mrs. Matthews and Shawn. Once they had reached their seats, Maya slowly started down. Once she was most of the way there, Farkle approached her, then turned to escort her the rest of the way down the aisle.

Just as the music began to shift to a more grand tone, Riley looked up at her father and saw tears brimming his eyes. "Dad, don't. You'll make me cry!"

Cory chuckled as he shook his head. "It's hard not to. I'm giving away my one and only daughter. How can I not?" he asked as the two of them began to make their way towards the altar.

Everyone stood and gazed at the father daughter pair, but Riley's eyes were on Lucas. His face brightened as they made eye contact. It was as if they were truly looking at each other for the first time.

Once they had reached the altar, Cory took Riley's hand and placed it into Lucas'. "Take care of her," he whispered.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "I will."

The young couple turned to the priest, Father Mike, as the music slowed to a stop.

"Dearly beloved, we come together today on this very joyful occasion to witness the exchange of vows, to witness the exchange of love between Riley and Lucas and to witness their entrance into a covenant relationship between one another.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this Church, so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love. Now, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions. Lucas and Riley, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

Both of them nodded. "Yes."

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

Father Mike nodded. "Since it is your intent to enter into marriage, please join right hands and declare you consent before God and His church."

Lucas turned to Riley and gathered his thoughts. "Riley, since the first day I saw you, I knew that God had put you in my life for a reason. At the time, I didn't know what for, but I'm glad I do now. I take you, Riley to be my wife. I promise to be true to you, in both good and bad times, in sickness and in health. I shall love you and honor you for the rest of my life."

Riley smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. "Lucas, I wasn't sure what to make of you when we first met. But I was glad to call you a friend, and eventually more than that. No matter what, you were always there for me. I take you, Lucas to be my husband. I promise to be true to you, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you for the rest of my life."

"You have declared your consent before the Church. What God has combined, men must not divide. And now for the rings," the priest finished as he turned to Farkle.

Farkle stepped up and handed the golden plate that held the rings to him. The priest took them in his hands, blessed them, and handed them to Riley and Lucas.

"With this ring," Lucas began as he slipped the gold band onto Riley's finger, "I thee wed." Once the ring was on her finger, he looked up at her and smiled.

Riley returned the smile as she placed her ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two newlyweds looked into each other eyes. "Come here," Lucas whispered as the two leaned in for a brief kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Father Mike began. "I'd like to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar!"

OoOoO

Applause echoed through the reception hall as Farkle and Maya were introduced. As the best man and the maid of honor made their way to the head table, Lucas looked down at Riley. His eyes were on her for a few moments before she turned up to meet his gaze. Riley smiled up at him. "You ready for this?" he asked her.

Before Riley could respond, the DJ's voice filled the hall. "If everyone could please rise… everybody stand. I would like to introduce to you for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar!" With that, their intro music began to fill the room

Riley's smile grew as the applause grew louder. "More than anything."

Lucas returned the smile, and then the two of them entered the room, arm in arm. Once they had reached the head table, the sound of a wine glass ringing reached everybody's ears, which caused more of them to join in. Riley looked out of the corner of her eye and saw her father with a butter knife in hand, smiling away as he continued to tap the side of his glass gently. Originally, Riley didn't want to go along with that tradition, but Lucas thought it would be fun. So, like tradition foretold, the newlyweds leaned in for a kiss.

Cameras flashes filled the room as the intro music continued to play. Riley's face began to hurt after all the smiling, and she knew that there was more to come.

"Now, if the bride and groom could please make their way to the dance floor."

Riley set down her bouquet of flowers at her spot and took ahold of Lucas' hand and let her lead her out to the center of the hall. Once their feet were on the dance floor, the gentle notes of Josh Turner's song, Soulmate, began to fill the room as they swayed from side to side.

_Soulmate/ Until the end of time/ You're my soulmate_

_I'll love you till I get to Heaven's gate/ And if I go first sweetheart_

_I'll wait/ 'Cause I know I'll never find another/ Soulmate_

Lucas smiled as he looked into Riley's eyes. "You know, this song is right."

Riley chuckled as she returned the smile. "I would hope so, considering we made it this far," she half joked.

He brought her in closer, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "I'd never let you go."

_Your love/ There's no telling where I'd be/ Without your love_

_Stumbling in the dark/ would be pretty rough/ When I get down you're the one_

_That lifts me up/ I thank the Lord above/ For your love_

More ringing of wine glasses filled the room, and the two of them kissed again. "Do you think we can stay in this moment forever?" Riley asked.

"I think we'd get dizzy if we did."

Both of them laughed.

_In this day and time/ The right one is hard to find/ Girl that's why I'm holding on to you_

_Each and every night/ When we turn out the light/ There's no mistake what we have is true_

_Soulmate/ I hope that we grow old together/ Soulmate_

_In the good and bad/ Even through the heartache_

_We've got a special bond/ That'll never break_

'_Cause darling you and I are/ Soulmates_

"But in a way… I think we will," Lucas explained. "Life is sort of a dance. Sometimes you lead, follow, or make things up as you go. Sometimes it'll be hard. But we'll always have each other."

_In this day and time/ The right one is hard to find/ Girl that's why I'm holding on to you_

_Each and every night/ When we turn out the light/ There's no mistake what we have is true_

_Soulmate/ Until the end of time/ You're my soulmate_

'_Cause darling you and I are/ Soulmates_

_Yeah, I know I'll never find another/ Soulmate_

"That we will," Riley agreed.

As the final notes of the song began to slow to a halt, the reception hall erupted into applause as Cory made his way onto the dancefloor. Lucas placed Riley's hand into her father's and made his way off the dance floor. The father daughter pair danced to the song, My Little Girl, leaving not very many dry eyes in the house. Lucas and his mother danced to My Wish, continuing to make everyone teary eyed.

Once Lucas and his mother sat down, Maya stood up and took the mic from the DJ. "Hey all! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Maya Hart, one of Riley's best friends… more like a sister, actually. I've known her for as long as I remember, and from that moment on, she's been a huge influence in my life. Sometimes, I didn't think it was for the better, but she was always there for me. I was one for getting myself, and often times both of us, into trouble, and she would be the one to get us out. Riley is the kind of person that puts other people's needs before her own, no matter what the cost.

"When Lucas here came into her life nearly six years ago, I wasn't for it initially. I'm very protective of her, and would do anything for her. But when I saw the way they looked at each other, and found out about how he felt with her, I knew that he would do right by her.

"Lucas," she continued as she turned to face the groom, "you do realize that even though you two are married, that doesn't mean you've gotten rid of me," she teased, causing the entire room to laugh. "Riley, Lucas… I wish you both the best on the journey you're about to embark on. Cheers!" Maya concluded as she raised her glass to toast them.

As everyone mirrored Maya's action, she handed the microphone off to Farkle.

"Hello everyone. I'm Farkle Minkus. I've known Lucas ever since he moved here at the beginning of our senior year of high school, and I've known Riley for several years before that. They started out as good friends, and let their relationship evolve from that, which was great to watch. If anything, that's the way it should be," he commented as he took a quick side glance at Maya, and then continued. "When high school draws to a close, so do most 'relationships' that started out. But that wasn't the case with them. They were willing to work through the distance to see if their love was true. And it was. Well, obviously since they're both here today. Anyway, I wish you both the best in what's to come. It may be tough at times, but I know you can get through it together."

OoOoO

Maya wrapped her arms around Riley as the newlyweds stood by their car. "Have fun, Riles."

"I will. And don't forget, when we get back, we have a wedding to start to plan!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he opened the car door. "Wedding? What are you…" he trailed, then slowly saw the puzzle pieces fall into place. "So that's what you were talking about last night," he finished as he turned to Farkle.

He nodded. "Yep. I proposed to her last night."

"Congrats, buddy," Lucas said as he clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You won't regret it."

"I know I won't."

Maya shook her head. "Enough of that. You two better head on off to the airport if you don't wanna miss your flight."

The four friends finished their goodbyes and both Riley and Lucas climbed into the car. Just before Lucas shifted the car into gear, Riley placed her hand on his. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Ready, Mr. Friar?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "More than anything, Mrs. Friar."

_**A/N #2: Below are the links for the dresses for both of the girls! I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I can't believe it's over, honestly. If anyone wants more of this series, I'm open to one shot/ two shot suggestions. Just leave your idea in a review or PM me :) ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_

_**Riley's hair: **_**_beautylish dot com _**_**/t/yxgvgc/how-awesome-are-updos?show=last**_

_**Riley's dress: **__**totallymodest dot com/ detail dot php **__**?ProdId=8634492&amp;CatId=41650&amp;resPos=20#subtitle**_

_**Maya's dress: totallymodest dot com/ detail dot php **__**?ProdId=4470300&amp;CatId=43034&amp;resPos=33#subtitle in Victorian Rose**_


End file.
